Mathletes Aren't Cute
by GSDLover1623
Summary: The Team is watching the news in the Cave when a special on Richard Grayson's latest Mathlete competition comes on. The Team thinks that he's 'cute'. But what will Robin have to say about that? NOT slash!


**AN: Prepare for humor! But NOT slash! This is NOT slash! Only humor! Remember that!**

* * *

The Team was seated around the Cave, watching TV. They had managed to convince Connor to watch something other than static for once and an argument had started from their.

Artemis wanted to watch action, Wally voted for comedy, M'gann begged for soap operas, and Robin said mystery would be nice. (And of course, Connor just wanted his static back on.) Eventually, Kaldur, the calm voice of reason, stepped in and suggested they watch the news. They all agreed, with varying levels of enthusiasm. So there they were, six teenage heroes sitting on bright green furniture in a cave.

After the traffic report, bright pink letters flashed across the screen reading: 'Celebrity Watch'.

The resident Boy Wonder instantly stiffened. He had just won another Mathlete competition last weekend and the press had been attempting to get interviews with him at every turn. Even with Bruce's security guards, at least six had succeeded.

His fears were confirmed when the spunky blonde on the TV declared they were doing a special on the Prince of Gotham's latest Mathlete win. A video of him receiving his trophy popped up and M'gann instantly went, "Awww, he's so cute!"

Artemis then offhandedly commented on how he goes to her school. She squinted at the screen before saying, "I guess so. You know, if he was a little older, I might think he was hot."

The Team, with the exception of Wally, were too occupied studying the digital Richard Grayson to notice the physical one starting to turn red.

It was at that moment that Kaldur tilted his head and studied the screen. "He does fit the criteria most females have for 'hot boys'."

Then, of course Connor had to grunt, "I guess so."

Wally was shaking with silent laughter and Robin had sunk down in his seat. The speedster managed to calm down enough to say, "Yeah, _Richard Grayson_ is pretty cute, you know, from the viewpoint of a girl." He was going to continue, but a bony elbow drove the breath out of him. Wally turned to face his best friend, smirking at his bright red face.

M'gann, the naive Martian she is, turned to the Dark Squire. "What do you think Robin, is he cute?"

With that, Wally let out a bout of psychotic cackles and fell to the round, rolling on the floor and holding on to his stomach. Robin sat up straight to glare at the laughing ginger.

"Dude, this is _so_ not funny!"

His only reply was the gasped words of, "Cute...Dick...Rob...HAHAHAHA! Dude...hilarious!"

Robin's face was now a cherry red and the Team watched on confused.

Artemis, the queen of tact, asked sharply, "What's wrong with you now, Baywatch?"

It was the topic of their conversation who replied. "Nothing, just...he must have gotten a dose of laughing gas!"

Jumping and grabbing Wally's foot, Robin began to drag the speedster out of the room. Wally's laughs quickly turned to screams when he realized what was happening. Twisting to face his teammates, Wally begged, "Don't let him take me! Please, have mercy! SAVE MEEEE!"

However, before the Team could react, he and Robin had disappeared around the corner.

The Team merely shrugged and returned to watching 'Celebrity Watch'.

* * *

In a dark room, in the depths of Mount Justice, a red-haired speedster sat tied to a chair. Standing in front of him was a raven-haired teen glaring at him.

The youngest spoke first. "Take it _back_!"

The older just smirked. "No way dude! You're way too _cute_ to do that!"

An audible growl was heard. "Wallace West, if you don't take back what you said, I'll tell Batman you know my secret ID."

In the shadows of the room, the blood rushed from the red head's face. "You...You wouldn't!"

"_Try me._"

A rushed promise stating that Dick Grayson was not _cute_, he was fierce and terrifying, could be heard before a door opened and two teenagers walked out. One was smirking, while the other looked like he had seen a ghost.

And the matter was dropped altogether.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I'm not too happy with the two last paragraphs, but oh well. I've had this idea for ages and have been wanting to use it, so there we go! Hope you liked it!**

**-GSDLover**


End file.
